Un Week end dans la vie de Meyrin
by Satozuki
Summary: Réaction. Sentiment . Amour Mais attention ! Il ne faut pas se fiez aux apparence : C'est la bonne catégorie !


Titre : Un week end dans la vie de Meyrin

Paring : Cagalli et Asuran

Genre : Romance / Angst

Rating : Général

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Gundam Seed * Domage *

Résumé : Etats d'esprits de Meyrin par rapports à plusieurs situations . Réaction. Sentiment . Et surtout surtout une seule chose : Ne vous fiez pas au titre . Je ne me suis pas trompé de catégorie ^^

Chapitre 1

_**Le samedi**_

Jamais de ma vie je ne n'aurais pensé que ce jour me ferait autant de mal.

A chaque pas que je fais je ne vois qu'eux.

A chaque pas que je fais, je n'entends que parler d'eux.

Pourtant ici à Plant, ils sont si loin et pourtant si proche à la fois.

Lui qui était méprisé, lui qui avait du se cacher .Lui que j'aimais tant. Lui qui m'avait été confié. Je n'avais pas su, je n'avais pas pu le garder, s'il m'avait un jour appartenu.

Au depuis tout allait bien entre nous, bien qu'il me paraissait un peu distant, mais il l'avait toujours été, j'avais mis cela sur sa timidité. Pas sur ses sentiments.

C'est un jour que je compris qu'en fait tout n'était qu'illusion. Son sourire. Son regard. Ses baisers.

En réalité, il ne pensait qu'a elle, qu'en réalité il le faisait pour elle. Pour lui laisser le temps de se construire, pour lui laisser de temps de le diriger son pays, leur pays à tous les deux à présent.

Qu'en réalité, il était sa force.

Malgré la distance.

Malgré sa relation avec moi;

Parce qu'elle le faisait pour lui, pour eux.

Pour que tous les accepte et puisse comprendre.

Ce jour là, c'est par hasard que j'ai réalisé qu'il l'aimait. Quand je l'ai vu regarder avec tant d'amour une photo d'elle qu'il cachait dans son bureau. Quand je l'ai vu murmurer caché derrière la porte avec un café que je voulais lui apporter après une dure journée de travail, pensant qu'il aurait besoin de ma présence .

Quand je l'ai entendu murmurer : Je t'aime Cagalli et je t'attendrai toujours.

Elle : Cagalli Yula Atha

Lui : Asuran Zala

Eux ont fait accepter à tous la relation entre une naturelle et un coordinateur.

Eux ont monté que l'on pouvait s'aimer. Avec tant de force, tant de tendresse et de dévotion.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 24 ans mais je pense que tous l'ont oublié car c'est aussi aujourd'hui qu'Asuran et Cagalli ont annoncé dans les médias leurs fiançailles et leur projet de mariage.

**_Le Dimanche_**

Je dois admettre que lorsque j'ai reçu mon invitation j'ai été surprise. Je ne pensais pas que ma présence serait désiré bien que mes relation avec Asuran est toujours été cordiale, amicale mais rien plus, rien de moins après notre rupture.

La plus grande surprise est je le crois venu de moi-même lorsque j'ai décidé d'y aller et de me rendre au mariage d'Asuran.

Pour me prouver à moi-même qu'il était temps que je tourne la page et que je passe à autre chose .

Il était à elle. Elle était à lui.

C'est pour lui que je me trouvais à Orb aujourd'hui en compagnie de personne que je connaissais et d'autres non.

Le commandant Youle , discutant autour du buffet avec son second Dearka Elsman . Avec je crois tellement je suis surprise un sourire franc et sincère sur le visage. Une autre personne se dirige vers eux me semble t-il une jeune femme que je reconnais à présent. Une vrai célébrité sur terre : ses photos sont très présente dans les magazine selon ce que j'ai pu voir dans la navette. D'après le baiser qu'elle vient de donner à Dearka , je peux affirmer qu'ils sortent ensemble .

La toujours très célèbre dirigeante des Plants discutant un bras autour de la taille avec son conjoint depuis peu Kira Yamato .

Un prêtre. Une multitude d'enfant. Des militaires, des scientifiques, des civils et surtout le couple pour lequel tous le monde est ici aujourd'hui : Les Zala .

Je reconnais qu'elle est ravissante et sa grossesse apparente ne gâche rien. Un garçon à ce qu'il parait.

Ils sont l'air heureux.

Ils se sourient, s'embrassent , rient .

Un rire que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Un rire qui n'est réservé qu'à elle.

Pas à moi ou a quelqu'un d'autre. Un réconfort envahie mon cœur .

Peu être du aux visages souriant que j'aperçois, à cette joie de vivre qu'ils semblent tous avoir ou à leur bonheur commun d'être ensemble. Tous les deux avec famille et amis.

Je l'ai compris et je ne regrette rien. Bien n'avant que je n'arrive ils étaient déjà lié.

Moi je n'étais qu'une une étape passagère.

Une étape dans la vie d'Asuran Zala et de Cagalli Yula Atha .


End file.
